Computer databases have become a prevalent means for data storage and retrieval. Due to the lowering cost of memory as well as increasing computing speeds, databases today can be large. Large databases can make querying a database for specific information a computationally intensive process. Indexes can be employed by the database to make the querying process quicker and more efficient. However loading indexes (i.e., rebuilding them) during an initial system startup as in the case of in-memory databases can create a cumbersome latency between the time when the database is initialized and when the client is able to perform a query.